reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
OAT - Allied Nations Contributors
Since the Company of Liberty's founding, there have been several contributors and worldwide supporters who the Allied Nations' main combat force and peacekeeper initiative. Whilst supporting South America's Forces and ensuring Eurasia's Commonwealth forces are functioning as expected for world peace, the Company of Liberty received praise for its efforts to bring global terrorism under control. The Organisations Against Terrorism, the main contractors who is supporting the faction currently hold assets and records of all Company of Liberty activities and ensuring members are ahead of their objectives, below is a list of companies supporting the faction, this also includes a detailed structure of members who are currently operating all assets which mostly include weapons, ground vehicles and aircraft. Supporting Companies * Blue Helmet Infantry - Receiving basic combat training from Fort Bradley in New York City within the United States, all Blue Helmet infantry consisting of Rookies, Tankgunner Acolytes & even Skyguards are given resources mostly provided by European & American countries, some are given special resources such as books to translate languages and communication earpieces. * OAT Medical Science Institution - Founded in Berlin after the Allied Nations' successful mission on liberating Germany from four remaining GLA Terror Cells which were reported by contacts and spies within the German military after the GLA's defeat in Akmola, lucky enough no civilian casualties were caused but few injuries were reported due to gunfire and detonated explosives. * Reliable Executive Defense Mercenaries - Founded in Texas within the United States in 1968, Reliable Executive Defense was a private firm specializing in expert and professional mercenaries. Ranging from Spies and even Heavy Weapons Experts, RED became a successful company which co-operated with the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union to counter terrorist activity during the Cold War. * Tactical Defense Solutions Inc. - Founded in 2019 during the First Eurasian Conflict, TDS Inc. is another company founded in Plymouth, South West of the United Kingdom, which provides defensive equipment for all soldiers and vehicles within the Company of Liberty's main peacekeeper forces; mainly advanced bolt-on armour for vehicles, sunburst flares and flak vests, TDS Inc. has big relations with the faction. * Riot Defences Incorporated - Specializing in defensive countermeasures and equipment against riots in the future generations, this specialist company founded in the city of New Taipei in Taiwan, the company was also the developers of StummGas compounds for ensuring safety of civilians and own forces, the company also supplies riot shields & defensive gear. * Allied Nations & OAT Mineral Trade Sectors - Operating in Geneva, Switzerland, several Allied Nations and even OAT Mineral Trade Sectors were used to procure supplies and weapons for combat against enemy forces in future wars, the Allied Nations have big trades with several other countries assisting the Company in their war against terror, OAT forces also have connections with other suppliers. The Member Structure Currently the Company of Liberty has over 150,000 members from various regions who want to help cleanse terrorist activity forever, many soldiers who defected from the former GLA willing to make things right again, volunteers were also brought in who lost members of families due to the First Eurasian Conflict, main operatives from the Allied Nations and OAT initiatives were brought in to operate the faction. * Currently there is over 80,000 members from the Organisations Against Terrorism and Allied Nations which are keeping a main structure open for the Company of Liberty, they are the main key in operating the main parts of the faction, these sectors are mostly operating infantry brigades, co-ordinating the faction air force and plotting co-ordinates for ground attacks for land vehicles; Many these members were also volunteers and conscripts who taken opportunities to promote the Company of Liberty, they also signed up for small time work as soldiers * Over 30,000 Mercenaries mainly from Reliable Executive Defense are operating in the faction, providing additional support to Company forces across the world, capable of dealing with various activities from advanced anti-aircraft to infiltration of enemy bases. * After 2026, Allied Nations and OAT officials recorded 20,000 members were former GLA soldiers who decided to rebel with Khaled Deathstrike against Mohmar Deathstrike, they were against the Global Liberation Army during stages of the short time rebellion during 2024 to 2025, these soldiers who survived against the GLA's attacks in 2025 joined the Company of Liberty like Khaled did to help the world rise up for their fight against the Global Liberation Resistance. * Over 10,000 members in the faction were former GLRF Soldiers who defected after hearing about Prince Kassad's plans for world domination, these members were working in structures as security personnel and base guards at night, they can also become conscripts whenever required to take combat roles. * There is over 10,000 members who are civilian workers and scientists, providing a well operated working force for several Company bases across the world. There is also scientists who are researching new tactics and even developing new weapons, some of these types were StummGas, a riot control gas designed not to kill anyone but to make them weak and easy to subdue. Behind the Scenes * This page replaces several sections in the Company of Liberty's faction profile, it holds important information related to the supporting and contributing companies along with members. * These lists are not at their final stages, it will be updated within time as mod development progresses. Category:Mod Lore Category:Faction Related